New Whirlpool
by The Doctor 2010
Summary: After the council interferes and revokes Naruto's genin status after not even a day goes by the blonde gets fed up witth everything. Misunderstanding the Hokage's actions Naruto leaves the village to find a new beginning only to return in the chunin exams
1. Chapter 1

New Whirlpool

Author's Notes: My arm is still healing and it is hard to type too much at one time and it is hard to concentrate when I try, even with ass kicking pain pills the doctor gave me. So I am releasing another of my ideas that I had written already while just correcting a few things. It is a little shorter than I initially wanted and I wanted to finish some of my other stories before releasing but to keep to my two updates a week it looks like I have to release something I already had pretty much finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto but I did create the two sisters that will end up being on Naruto's team unless I decide to use someone else from cannon for the role.

Now The Story:

"But Iruka-Sensei said I passed!" Naruto growled out while glaring at he old man behind the Hokage desk while trying not to cry. After everything, after working so hard to learn one of the techniques listed in the scroll after being lied to by Mizuki and tricked into stealing it. After saving Iruka's life when the truth was revealed. Even after stopping Mizuki from stealing the important scroll and taking it for whatever dark purpose the traitor had for it. After everything the council was overturning Iruka's decision to pass the blonde on the count that not only did Naruto fail to pass to official exam but he had been the one to steal the scroll in the first place. They didn't care that Mizuki had tricked him only that Naruto was the demon container and they were never going to allow Naruto to be a ninja.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I am working to get it taken care of but if the council holds it up for too long you can't be made a genin until next year." The Hokage said sadly rubbing his temples, "If it was just the civilian council this would be easy enough to take care of but there are just enough clan heads against this. The fools have the heads convinced..."

"That I'm the demon." Naruto spat angrily surprising the old man. "Damn it I am not he demon!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I truly am." The Hokage said sadly before the blonde spun around and stormed out of the office ignoring the two anbu on the way out.

"You know what?" Naruto snarled as he paused at he door, "Screw the council and if you want o be their dog screw you to!"

Naruto ignored the startled protests coming from the old man but ignored them as he felt his heart breaking. He had always believed in the old man, loved him like a grandfather despite the times that doubt crept up. Such as the way the old man blindly let the council set things up so Naruto would never be allowed to be adopted. Of course the first few years was okay as he was put into the care of a caring yet stern woman. One of the assassination attempts when the blonde was five backfired and had gotten the woman killed. Since then Naruto had been on his own.

Every month Naruto had received an allowance that should have been enough to easily pay for rent and necessities such as food. As if that was going to happen, the people who ran the shops often chased the blonde off beating him in the process when they weren't grossly overcharging for stuff that was over a week past expiration. It was a wonder the blonde didn't die from food poisoning yet but he old man promised time after time to talk with the vendors and straighten things out. Naruto learned that complaining never helped as apparently the Hokage never talked to them as they continued to overcharge and chase the blonde off. They may have had new employees working the shop but it was business as usual.

Now the whole stunt of revoking Naruto's genin status after not even having it for twenty-four hours. The Hokage was the leader of the village wasn't he? How the hell could the council go over his head and take away everything Naruto worked so hard for without the old man agreeing to it? It just wasn't right! It wasn't fair! What was the old man going to do next? Announce to the whole damned village the last secret the blonde was keeping? It wasn't as if he was going to be able to hide it another year or two. Naruto was starting to mature already, in fact started to before many of the other classmates. How the hell would he...or she keep hiding the growing curves? The Hokage and Naruto's caretaker made sure she understood everything about what being a girl meant and what could happen to her if she didn't hide as a boy. She wasn't even allowed to have a normal childhood!

Walking through the village she ignored the jeers and snide remarks as she headed towards home, or the rat infested filthy apartment hat she was forced to call home. Hell, the rats was more of a family to Naruto than most anyone else. At least the stupid things didn't judge her and treat her like trash. She believed the old man was family but she was beginning to realize he cared more about himself and how he looked than herself.

As she slowly trudged on with head hanging low she failed to notice the rising smoke coming from ahead of her until she felt the heat as she came up to her block. Looking up at he loud noises of people shouting and rushing back and forth she saw people frantically trying to stop a fire. The fire was her home, the entire apartment building. There was graffiti easily seen on the walls taunting the demon child asking how it felt to lose everything. The problem was that whatever stupid bastard that did this also destroyed the homes of the few other families that lived there.

"This is your fault!" A woman's voice sobbed just before a brick impacted Naruto's skull. She barely stayed conscious as the beating started but it was dark when she woke up in pain staring up at he night sky from inside a dumpster. She was no stranger to beatings but usually the anbu showed up sooner or later and stopped it taking Naruto to the only doctor the Hokage supposedly trusted to treat Naruto. Sitting up slowly while fighting the queasiness in her stomach and the wildly shifting world around her. She must have had a concussion.

Groaning she fell backward and closed her eyes as a sob escaped her. After a few moments another then another followed as the tears started flowing. Was this always going to be her life? Why should she even try anymore.

"Hello child." A loud booming voice said, a warm wind that felt almost like hot breath flew by the blonde causing her to look up into two of the biggest yellow glowing eyes that she ever saw. They were held behind bars with a seal on it and the shadows hid the body but she could make out an animal like snout in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked looking around to find herself standing in a sewer. She was starting to get a good idea of who the creature was but wasn't sure how to react. At first she was scared out of her mind before a cold settled in her stomach as she realized her life was probably about to end which brought an ice cold acceptance in her heart.

"I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune but you child, you may call me Kyu-Chan." The voice said, a smirk could almost be heard in the booming voice.


	2. Chapter 2

New Whirlpool

Author's Notes: I worked on this all night and day on and off writing a few hundred words here and there to get this finished since it wouldn't leave me alone. I have a feeling I will be making this story as one of my top priorities when my arm is a hundred percent, and probably before to. If you like it please let me know with a review, thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto but I did create the two sisters that will end up being on Naruto's team unless I decide to use someone else from cannon for the role.

Now The Story:

"So your the damned fox that bastard trapped inside me!" Naruto shrieked as she glared at he large pair of eyes staring back while not even noticing the tears starting to fall. "You! You are just as much to blame as that bastard for everything!"

"Did I ask to be jailed in a newborn child?" The booming voice asked in a weird tone of voice. "I was only here after the damned Uchiha trash who dared thought they could get away with what they did! Do you think that you are the only one who suffered at he hands of this damned village?"

Naruto didn't know what to say to the creature, she could have sworn there was some pain behind the voice of the terrifying fox. She stood there clenching and unclenching her fist fighting back the tears she realized were falling but she was failing to do so. The person she trusted most in the village turned out to be just as much against her as the rest of the populace. She was on the verge of finally giving up as she was realizing that none of her dreams would ever come true.

"So you are so weak that you want to give up?" The voice growled, anger evident in the voice.

"I'm not weak!" Naruto screamed though she knew it was a lie. She was weak, it was why she wasn't able to do a better job of protecting herself from the villagers. She couldn't fight them off and she had no doubts of what would happen if they bastards knew she wasn't a boy. It was because she was weak that she had to keep her hair hideously butchered and wear the hideous jumpsuit. It wasn't that she didn't like orange but she would love to be able to wear skirts or dresses or be able to be a normal girl.

"Prove to me that you aren't weal child, come face me." The voice said, a dare clearly heard in the tone.

"F-Fine, I will!" Naruto snarled. If she was going to die she might as well get a better look at he creature that was one of the biggest reasons that her life has been hell. "How do I?"

"Do you see the seal on the door?" The voice asked which Naruto nodded to. "Good, bite your thumb enough to draw blood then smear it on the seal."

Naruto hesitated for several moments before moving towards the large looking gate doors and put her thumb to her mouth while her heart raced a mile a minute. Did she really want to go through with this? If she messed with the seal would the fox escape and attack the village again or could it take her over? Would it kill her and finally end her suffering in this damned village once and for all? While her mind raced through the different options she seemed to move on auto pilot without thinking it through clearly and bit her thumb. As the blood welled there she reached out and wiped it over the seal causing the lines to start turning red starting where the blood touched and spreading quickly outward.

"What have I done?" Naruto asked herself as she crossed her arms before her face trying to protect herself from the monstrous winds that started ripping through the area seemingly coming from the seal. A small explosion sent Naruto flying back away from the gate as it swung open with a howl.

"I can't believe I'm finally free of that prison!" The voice laughed joyously as mist poured out of the cage into the surrounding sewer as Naruto climbed to her feet. She couldn't believe she just freed the demon that the Third had sealed in her to save Konaha. Looking upwards expecting to see a large beast coming out she didn't see a thing. "After what the Uchiha did to me I swore never to take this form again but I think the occasion calls for it."

Looking back down towards the voice Naruto was shocked to se a humanoid silhouette slinking out of the mist and toward Naruto. The girl was even more shocked when the details started becoming even more obvious. There was a beautiful kimono that had a blood red color and a black flame design traveling along the hems of the outfit. It somehow didn't hide the obvious curves underneath it and actually seemed to accentuate them even further. A beautiful yet pale face belonging the most exotic woman Naruto had ever seen was framed by a head full of long flowing red hair. Instead of normal pupils the woman's were slit and her eyes were a bright yellow color. The strangest part was the nine rust colored tails tipped in white swaying behind her as she moved.

"Wh-What are you?" Naruto asked taking a step back but the woman seemed to move faster that possible as she appeared in front of Naruto and grabbed her. What shocked the blonde was that it wasn't for an attack, the woman was hugging the younger girl while stroking her hair.

"I am the Kyuubi as I said child but you may call me Kyu-Chan, Naruto-Chan." Kyu said with a soft smile. Naruto didn't know why but the warmth and caring that the supposed monster was radiated made her feel safe and yet she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "It is alright child, cry all you want, you are safe."

It seemed like forever to the blonde as she cried into the elegant looking woman's arms before the tears finally stopped. The blonde felt so tired but she had so many questions such as if the demon, if Kyu was free why was she still here?

"That is a simple enough answer child." Kyu said with a fond smile, "I am still sealed inside of you, only thing you did was release me from the prison in your subconscious. To truly free me the seal on your physical self must be removed and in all honesty it would most likely kill you and we don't want that."

"We don't?" Naruto asked looking up at the red haired woman.

"No we don't, child. If we stay here in Konaha you will be killed though. The people here will go too far one day and it will be too late." Kyu said sadly shaking her head, "You should leave here, start a new life somewhere else where you can be happy."

Finding a place to be happy was something easier said than done, she was the demon container and didn't deserve to be happy.

"Don't give me that same shit the people here feed you, girl. I know how you feel and what you think, I am a part of you and have been since that idiot sealed me in you. I know that deep down you want a place to call your own and people to care for you." Kyu said sadly pushing the girl away a bit and starting into her eyes, "Leave here, I'll guide you as much as I can and train you. You can have the life you deserve but you won't have it here, you have to be brave and leave."

"But this is my home." Naruto said trying to find a reason to stay besides that and she couldn't. In fact it wasn't even much of a home, it was more of an apartment that should have been condemned and tore down long ago. No one cared for her and Sarutobi's betrayal, the Hokage she saw as a grandfather took away everything she worked so hard for. She really didn't have anything to stay for. "Where would I go?"

"Anywhere but here, go to Suna or Oto but don't stay where you aren't wanted." Kyu said seriously but caringly hoping to convince the girl to go.

"You said you will train me? Will you teach me to be a ninja?" Naruto asked pleadingly.

"Of course I will and I will teach you to be so much more and one of the things I will teach you is how to change this dump into something pleasant. It may only be a mental representation but when you are here it is as real as the outside which mean it STINKS! Being trapped in a sewer for so long is not a good thing." Kyu said curling her nose in disgust.

Reader Responses:

Sousie:

Thanks, I love female-Naruto fics but I do love the original Naruto canon also. I just hope that you and everyone else likes this story.

Monkey D Dragon:

I updated, hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

New Whirlpool

Author's Notes: I'm actually surprised to get his chapter done this quick, my shoulder is throbbing a bit but surprisingly my arm isn't hurting that much after all this typing. The pain will probably come when I stop all the way LOL guess I'll find out soon. Anyways here in the next chapter and to warn people who may not have realized it yet this is a female Naruto story. The beginning of the first chapter made it sound like she was a he because of the point of view. Naruto looked like a boy to any outward appearances so didn't state that until it was shown otherwise, I am sorry about any confusion in that area.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto but I did create the two sisters that will end up being on Naruto's team unless I decide to use someone else from cannon for the role.

Now The Story:

It was hard to believe that it had already been two months since leaving Konaha. During the time Kyu had kept her promise to teach her. So far Naruto had learned to survive off the land by gathering fruit and hunting for food while cooking it over a camp fire. She also learned that a lot of the techniques taught to her at the academy where she worked on the one on one spars with teachers was faulty. Her taijutsu left so many holes open it was easy to see how someday it could get her killed. The chakra exercises was somewhat right since it was taught as a group but that didn't stop the teachers from trying to sabotage her. There was just so many holes in the blondes techniques it wanted to make Kyu cry at how bad the young girl was treated.

Luckily she was able to fix some of the most glaring problems as the girl was eager to learn and had a lot of potential. Since a lot of the training had to be done in the mindscape though it could take a little longer than it normally should. Kyu had all the time in the world to work on helping the girl and since she was able to teach Naruto to meditate and change the mindscape everything was much more comfortable. Kyu loved the lush new forest that populated the mindscape and the large comfortable mansion by a lake right in the middle of it made it even better.

They were coming up on a town though, one that wasn't on the old map that the blonde had though they have heard a lot of good things about it. It was supposedly a newer town that was built mainly for merchants to stop and rest but over the last ten years since it was supposedly built it grew well past that. Many people loved the peaceful setting of it and settled down there while some merchants built permanent shops there though they still traveled. It was built maybe a days travel from Wave which was a plus as it was far enough from Konaha that it should be rare seeing leaf shinobi.

They traveled through several towns but they didn't want to stay long any of them because they saw one leaf ninja or another and they didn't want to run the risk of being taken back or attacked. Kyu tried to convince Naruto to drop the boy disguise but the girl was just too scared after the lectures Sarutobi gave her and past experiences.

"So what do we do when we get there, Kyu-Chan?" Naruto asked in her mind.

"First off we need to look around and get he lay of the land and decide if it looks okay." replied mentally, once again thankful for the ability to communicate like this since the seal was broken. "If you feel safe here we should probably look for a place to get a job at."

"Maybe I can join the ninja here." Naruto said mentally smiling a bit more.

Kyu felt a little bad at hat statement, she knew how much Naruto wanted to be a ninja but even if this town was a decent size it was still much smaller than most ninja villages and without any walls surrounding it there wasn't much of a chance of it having a ninja force.

Naruto kept walking for a bit only stopping to look at some of the shops after getting into the heart of the town. The smiling shop keepers was a welcome change from the harsh words and thrown objects that often happened back in Konaha. There was so many cool things that Naruto wanted to buy so much but she didn't really have the money to buy anything yet but if she could find some kind of work then maybe she could come back later and buy some of the things she so wanted.

Waving goodbye to another shop keeper Naruto kept exploring until she came to a large building right in the center of town. It was an inn and bar that had a sign sitting out front advertising their specials as well as letting people know that they were hiring. Smiling she walked into the door to find a dim lit room filled with booths and tables as well as a bar. There were several people sitting around eating but it wasn't crowded which made Naruto wonder why they would need help.

"Hey kid, here to eat?" A short woman with black hair tied back in a ponytail asked from behind the bar.

"Actually I was wondering about the job." Naruto said as she moved over to sit on one of the stools in front of the bar. "My name's Naru."

"Sorry Naru, I doubt the owner while hire you, she normally doesn't hire boys." The woman said with a sad smile.

"I don't know about that." A red haired woman said coming out from a door behind the bar. "Welcome to the Yellow Flash, I'm the owner Kushina and this is my assistant Karina."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naru." Naruto said staring at he woman in front of her. There was something so familiar about her but Naruto couldn't place it. Her hair wasn't as bright as Kyu's own but it was also long. Her eyes was a dark blue and almost looked like they were violet. She was wearing a light blue plain kimono styled top tied closed with a black sash and fell just above her thigh. She had on tight black pants and had an elegant look about her yet she gave off a dangerous vibe for some reason. "I'm new in town and I was hoping to find a job."

"Well I already have two servers and Karina runs the bar. I usually do the cooking but I need somebody to help out when I have to take my two girls on trips out of town for...business purposes." Kushina said, "When we are all here I could use help out in the kitchen and also removing people who may have had just a little too much to drink."

"I can handle that." Naruto said smiling a bit as she realized she may just have a job here.

"Are your parents okay with you working here?" Kushina asked giving the blonde an appraising stare.

"I don't have any parents." Naruto said looking away a little hiding the pained look that briefly flitted through her eyes.

"Okay, I may give you a shot. You can stay in one of the rooms and have three meals a day and as much non alcoholic drinks as you want. You will be paid normal server wages and you may keep any tips you get when you help serve." Kushina said, "My girls are very special to me, they are my daughters and I don't want any funny business. Last guy I hired thought he could have his way with one of them until I cut his dick off for daring to touch her. I expect you to act much better around him if you don't want yours cut off to."

"Heh, not a problem." Naru said trying not to laugh as there was no worries there since she didn't have one in the first place.

"Good, well welcome to the Yellow Flash then. As I said I am the owner Kushina Uzamaki and I look forward to working with you."

"U-Uzamaki?" Naruto choked out in disbelief. "Have you ever been to Konaha?"

"I used to live in that hell hole." Kushina said narrowing her eyes and staring hard at he blonde. "My husband gave his life for that damned village and I lost my baby all so those bastards could turn on me blaming me for it."

"You lost your baby?" Naruto asked as so many things flew threw her head while looking into this woman's eyes as anger quickly filled them. An anger was filling Naruto too though as she realized this could actually be her mother and if she was the bitch abandoned her.

"My husband took my baby as soon as she was born, I didn't even get a chance to hold her. The funny part was that all the medics swore to us that he baby was going to be a boy so we already had her named and everything." Kushina said, "The asshole sealed a demon inside our baby killing both himself and my little girl for an ungrateful village."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto said trying to be cordial even though she wanted to demand answers. It sounded like the woman thought Naruto was the demon just like everyone else and just left her there. The blonde wanted nothing more than to run out crying but Kyu was keeping her calm. She needed a job and this was probably going to be the best she could do.

"Are you from there? I swear if I find out hat you are here spying on me I'll..." Kushina said on the verge of growling.

"I hold no love for Konaha either, I was trying to be a ninja but they screwed me over at every turn." Naruto said in an even voice while trying her best to stay calm as she could feel Kyu trying her best to soothe the blonde. "I still want the job if I can have it."

"I already said you can have it but I will be keeping my eye on you." Kushina said just as evenly, "I swear though if you even think about hurting my girls you will live to regret it."

Reader Responses:

Earthlover:

Thanks and here is your update, I hope you enjoy it.

Sousie:

Your welcome and here is another update, hope you liked it.

ex:

Disappointed? Sorry if you are but disappointed in what? The grammar? Punctuation? The story type? Where it is going? Life in general?

Shadow-The Black Queen:

Glad you did like it and I do love female Naruto stories too, I love normal ones to but there are so many female Naruto stories out here that I love I had to give writing one myself a try. Here's your update hope you liked it. To answer your question it will already be made though it is even more hidden than most other Ninja Villages using the right under your nose method. The ninja force isn't big yet but it will grow and they will be participating in the Chunin exams where Naruto will be able to show her stuff and prove to everyone she is much better than they gave her credit for.

Unit Fox-Hound:

Sorry you feel that way, you are missing out on many great stories using a close minded approach such as that. It isn't the all the different stories that you are missing out on loss but your own as some of the best stories on this site is a female Naruto story while there are plenty of stories where Naruto is a guy. I was planning to put female Naruto in the summary but I ran out of space.

b:

No comment.

akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune:

Thanks and here is your next update, I hope you liked it.

Mako234:

Thanks and here is your update.

Spiritwolf32:

I am sorry you feel that way, as I said earlier when approaching a new story with close minded ideas it can make you miss out on some great stories. People write stories like these because they are a fresh new twist in a different universe where anything can happen. I shouldn't even respond to this after being told to go to hell and I have half a mind to ream you for it but here is your explanations behind Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

Hinata-While the Byakugan can see through solid objects it doesn't have to. And as seen on the picture showing the chakra flow posted on Naruto-pedia where Naruto is shown with the chakra lines he is still fully dressed just showing the lines of energy. While Hinata can see through clothes if she wanted I don't believe that she is a pervert or would try to.

Kiba-Kiba is young and while a girl may have a different scent to some extent it is easier to mask the scent before puberty. Of course in the story Naruto just hit puberty not long before the beginning and when she is on her period she is staying the heck away from anyone else including school because she can't deal with them. Kiba knows that here is something weird though about Naruto's scent but just chalks it up to her being a freak like most of the people in town says she is.

Shino-Like most of the others he doesn't particularly care about Naruto beyond the fact that the blonde keeps killing any bugs that land on her and try to drain her chakra. Like a mosquito sucking too much blood and popping Shino's bugs pop from Chakra overload. It would take a large amount of his bugs to drain her without killing most of them and Shino isn't that aggressive towards her, just indifferent.

Shraikor:

Thanks for the good rating, I hope you found this chapter just as interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

New Whirlpool

Author's Notes: I admit this isn't one of my best chapters as I am trying to set everything up for Naruto to start working at the Yellow Flash as well as meeting someone who has a bigger role than a shop owner, but I did my best on it and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto but I did create the two sisters that will end up being on Naruto's team unless I decide to use someone else from cannon for the role.

Now The Story:

With key in hand to her new apartment and a small advance in pay to buy new clothes for work Naruto left the inn with her mind swirling. Everything pointed at the woman being her mother, how many other children had a demon sealed inside of them in Konoha after all? The blonde wanted to curl up and cry learning that her mother was still alive and seemed to abandoned her, if the woman didn't abandon her then Naruto would have been here already having a happy life.

'Did she hate me so much, blame me for my fathers death?' Naruto asked mentally feeling Kyu's calming presence.

'I'm sorry Naruto, I honestly wish I could answer that but I can't. The only one who can is her and the only way to find out is to ask.' Kyu sighed, truthfully wanting to know the answers to. What kind of mother would abandon her child? If Kushina really did then the red haired bitch would die if Kyu ever got lose on her.

'I can't ask, I won't Kyu-Chan, I already know the answer and to her it from her would kill me.' Naruto sighed while rubbing her eyes.

'Then lets just leave here, go somewhere else.' Kyu urged, this new town Aphros was so close to Wave, they could just go there.

'No...Kyu, I have to know what she is like, she's my mother.' Naruto said as she arrived at the shop Kushina had gave her directions to. It was a medium sized shop that sold all kinds of clothes it looked like. Walking through the door Naruto smiled and returned the rather large mans greeting who sat behind the counter. He didn't have any hair and was dressed just in slacks and boots not wearing a shirt as his muscular frame rippled.

'Damn.' Kyu drawled seeing the man through Naruto's eyes.

"Do you need help finding anything kid?" The man asked in a gruff voice but Naruto could tell from the genuine smile that he was being nice but his voice must have been naturally gruff like that.

"I'm just looking for some new clothes, I'm the new worker at the Yellow Flash." Naruto said making the large man chuckle deeply.

"Be careful with that one, Kushina can be a firecracker." The man laughed, "Just be careful with her daughters, the one is fine but the other can be a bit flirty. She got the last guy who worked there nuts cut off."

"Your kidding, right?" Naruto asked, a part of her thought Kushina was just exaggerating over that. Another part of her was shocked that she may have had sisters.

"Fraid not lad, Yuki is a right beautiful girl but she teases too much. One day her teasing went to far and the guy tried to...do things he shouldn't have. If Yuki wasn't as good as she was something bad may have happened." The man said, "Listen to me gossiping like an old hen, lets get set up for your job lad."

"Talking about me old man?" A girl's voice asked from the entrance drawing Naruto and the man's attention to her and another girl. They looked almost alike with their black hair and pale faces with green eyes but they were dressed differently. Both had on the same type of outfit that Kushina wore earlier but one of them had the top of her kimono open showing a black tanktop that showed a lot of cleavage. She was also wearing more obvious makeup than the other girl and had a more mischievous look on her face.

'Kid, be careful with that one, she reeks of trouble.' Kyu said studying the two girls who were a few years older than Naruto and obvious twins.

"Yuki and Sayuri, what are you lasses up to today?" The man asked laughing a bit.

"We were heading home for our shift when we saw the cute blond, I had to stop of and say hello." The one Naruto was sure was Yuki said while smirking. "Imagine my surprise when we heard he is going to be working with us."

"Go easy on the lad, girl." The man said mirthfully, "Don't get him killed, he's still young yet."

"Whatever Hiro." Yuki said grabbing Naruto and leading him through the store, "Lets get you something to wear, preferably something hot."

"Yuki, mom wants us back we can't mess around here." Sayuri said, "Please excuse my sisters rudeness, My name is Sayuri Uzamaki and this is my sister Yuki Uzamaki."

"My name is Naru." Naruto said when they stopped by a rack of clothes as Yuki started digging through them.

"No last name?" Yuki asked. Naruto was sure she saw a sneer on the girl's face for a moment before the grin returned.

"No, just Naru, I don't have a family." Naruto explained.

"Yuki, leave him alone." Sayuri urged while giving Naruto an apologetic look. Naruto was unsure what to think of these two girls who was supposedly her sisters. The two black haired girls seemed so much like each other physically but their personalities seemed so different and Naruto had only been around them a few minutes.

"Try this on." Yuki smiled as she pulled a mesh muscle shirt off a hanger that was see through. There was no way in hell Naruto would wear something like that even if she was a boy and there was even less chance of her wearing it as a girl.

"No thank you." Naruto said is disgust while shaking her head.

"What, you want to wear more garbage like that?" Yuki sneered looking Naruto up and down. Naruto had on one of her orange jumpsuits but it was dirty and had several tears in it from traveling. She didn't have much on her, she never owned much, but she wasn't about to blow what little money she had on her on crap like what Yuki was showing.

"And what if I do?" Naruto asked crossing her arms, "I'm not about to get pushed into buying something I don't want by some...some...some SLUT!"

"How dare you!" Yuki snarled throwing the shirt to the side and pulling a kunai from somewhere holding it towards Naruto.

'Unstable much?' Kyu asked making Naruto want to laugh but the blonde fought hat off.

"Yuki!" Kushina snapped coming into the shop, anger evident in her voice.

"Mom!" Yuki squeaked out spinning around to face the older woman.

"We WILL talk about his later young lady now get back to the inn." Kushina ordered, a little anger evident in her voice but a lot of sympathy could be heard as well. The two girls didn't reply but Sayuri gave Naruto a soft smile before leaving.

"I'm sorry about my girls, Yuki can be a bit difficult sometimes but she is a good girl." Kushina said pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm glad I needed to pick up some supplies for the kitchen."

"Whatever." Naruto grumbled.

"Take tonight off, we will start you off tomorrow and we can all get to know each other a little more in the morning before opening and I can show you what you will need to do." Kushina said, "It looks like I won't have to worry about you messing with my daughter though. I don't want to hear you calling her a slut again though, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Naruto said a little angrily though she was feeling hurt to. She should have this family, even if it seemed a little messed up.

"They may be adopted but it doesn't mean I don't love them so just show them the same respect you show me." Kushina said, "I need to get going to pick everything up, go ahead and get whatever you want since there are no dress codes but please get something nice."

"Don't worry, I will." Naruto said as the woman smiled before turning to leave. Naruto wanted to scream at the woman and accuse her of caring more about orphans than her own child but didn't. Naruto couldn't bring herself to hate the two girls as she spent her life as an orphan and knew how hard it could be. She could be mad at her so called mother though, how could Kushina abandon her own child to take care of a stranger's children?

...LA LÍNEA ROTURA...

Kushina left the store heading toward Mamoru's place to pick up her kitchen supplies. She was upset at her daughter for what she was doing with the new boy knowing full well that the girl was only messing with him. Yuki more or likely hated the idea of a boy working with her and was trying to get him fired before starting as she knew how protective Kushina was of the girl, especially after that last bastard tried to rape her. Since then Yuki has kept her flirtatious attitude but there was something that Kushina didn't like about it. Yuki was a lot more different that she used to be and there was a cold edge that the girl tried to hide from everyone.

Still, the new boy being an orphan made Kushina's heart jump out to him. The fact that he looked so much like her beloved Minato wasn't lost on her either, and the fact that he came from Konoha just made her even more confused. He could either be a spy for that damned council trying to find out if the rumors of New Whirlpool was true or not or he could be an illegitimate child from Minato cheating on her. She didn't want to believe Minato cheated on her, she would rather believe the looks was just coincidence as she loved the man and knew he loved her just as much.

Thinking about Minato maybe having another child though brought up memories of her own child. She remembered how Minato was crying softly as he used a shunshin to appear in the room just as little Naruto was born. The nurse announced that the child was a girl which shocked everyone in the room as all medical evidence pointed towards the unborn baby being a boy. Still Kushina was filled with so much joy but Minato said that he loved them both and took the baby just as the nurse was getting ready to hand the child over. He used a shunshin to disappear almost immediately giving Kushina a sad look. It wasn't even a few hours later when Danzo showed up with the news of both Minato and her baby Naruto being killed by the demon fox. With the only reasons for her staying in Konoha gone and pressure from Danzo Kushina left and used the wealth that she had to build Aphros and her secret that only a few knew about so far. As soon as she could find a reliable partner for her girls too then she would make New Whirlpool's presence more known when they returned to Konoha for next years Chunin exams.

Yuki was an excellent weapons Mistress and absorbed most any ninjitsu she was shown like a sponge. If Kushina didn't know better she would have sworn the girl had the Sharingan. Sayuri on the other hand was much more soft spoken than her twin and it showed in her choice of art. Sayuri was a wonderful medic nin and had a knack for genjutsu able to trap even some of the best masters in her own illusions. Kushina knew her girls were very promising and she was proud of the twins. If only her daughter was still alive and not buried along with Minato then she was sure that they could not only be a happy family but also the perfect ninja cell showcasing the most hidden of ninja villages.

Reader Reponses:

Since the last update I have had a message explaining that I should answer reviews from email and not from the site as there are reply links included. Well, there is and since I was told that it is pretty much against the rules to answer reviews in the story I will be answering reviews from the reply link which many of you who have reviewed already know. I'm sorry for making everyone wait for a response until the updates but now I will be responding much earlier.


End file.
